gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Monarchs and Leaders of POTCO
This page records the famous Kings and Leaders of POTCO. John Breasly Roleplay Name: King George Augustus II Title: King Place of Rule: Great Britain, Spain (temporarily), Denmark (temporarily), Poland (temporarily), Brunswick House: Hanover Short Description: John Breasly first became King of Great Britain in October 2010, when he met Duchess of Anemois. Together, they helped Breasly become King. Breasly has ruled Britain since then, winning many wars (physically and mentally) against Spain, Denmark, Sweden, France, and even Russia. Recently he has passed on rule to Edgar Wildrat, his grandson (Edgar's father was in line for the throne). Time of Rule: October 2010 - October 2011, November 2011 - Edgar Wildrat Roleplay Name: George William Frederick III Title: Prince, Former Regent King Place of Rule: Great Britain, Brunswick House: Hanover Short Description: Edgar Wildrat became King of Great Britain in October 2011, when his grandfather, John Breasly, passed on regent rule. His place as regent king was revoked when John came back after a nearly two months away. Time of Rule: October 2011 - November 2011 Spartan Roleplay Name: Charles II Title: King, Duke Place of Rule: Spain, Naples, Sicily House: Habsburg Short Description: Spartan was a strange character, who became King of Spain during the early days of Pirates Online. He was a kind, fair ruler, who made many guilds, and was friendly with all others. He ruled for several years, before handing down the throne to his son, Pearson Wright. Time of Rule: ??? - ??? Gaius Julius Caesar (3rd, Hector Wildhayes) (2nd, Sir Carlos Clemente) (1st, Pearson Wright) Roleplay Name: Philip V Title: King, Duke Place of Rule: Spain, Naples, Portugal (temporarily), Russia (temporarily), France (temporarily) House: Bourbon Short Description: Pearson Wright became King at an unknown time, supposedly appointed by Spartan (no proof shown), and has ruled Spain on and off. His name was reported, and he became Sir Carlos Clemente. After a long rule up until May 2011, he passed rule on to Francis Chiphawk, who returned it in September 2011. He then became Hector Wildhayes, but hasn't been able to recover from the damage Chiphawk caused in the empire. After the death of Wildhayes, he went partially insane, and renamed himself "Gaius Julius Caesar." Time of Rule: ??? - May 2011, September 2011 - still ruling Francis Chiphawk Roleplay Name: Louis I Title: King, Duke Place of Rule: Spain, Naples, Portugal (temporarily), Great Britain (temporarily), Sweden (temporarily), France (temporarily) House: Bourbon Short Description: Francis Chiphawk became king after Sir Carlos Clemente passed on rule for the summer. His reign was pure terror, as he slowly destroyed Spain's empire. He was terminated in September, and thus, Hector Wildhayes (Sir Carlos Clemente) came back to power. Time of Rule: May 2011 - September 2011 Benjamin Macmorgan Minister, Former Lord Marshal Roleplay Name: Benjamin Macmorgan Title: Prime Minister, Former Lord Marshal of the EITC Country of Allegiance: Great Britain House: Stuart Short Description: Benjamin Macmorgan became Lord Marshal of the EITC in 2009, and lost that power in 2010. His time as LM was quite notorious, considered a "golden era" for Great Britain and the EITC. After he lost power, he fled to Scotland, where he stayed in his family's manor. He was re-appointed Lord Marshal of the EITC, until John Breasly again decided he wasn't fit for the job, and fired him. He was later appointed Prime Minister during wars with Spain. Time of Service: *Lord Marshal: Early 2009 - December 2010, March 2011 - April 2011 *Prime Minister: August 2011 - Still serving Benjamin Macmorgan Czar Roleplay Name: Benjimin Romanov Title: Czar (Tsar) Place of Rule: Russia, Poland, Spain (temporarily), Ukraine House: Romanov Short Description: Benjamin came into power in March 2011, re-instating the House of Romanov after it had been taken by Sir Carlos Clemente. He restored Russia to greatness, before handing off power to his cousin, Lord Mallace. Time of Rule: March 2011 - September 2011 Jeremiah Stormwash Roleplay Name: Charles VII Title: King, Holy Roman Emperor Place of Rule: Eastern Europe House: Habsburg Short Description: Stormwash is a peacemaker, in short. Whenever the Anglo-Spanish Wars revert to genocide, he immediately sends in Hungarian and Bavarian troops to quell the fighting. More than once has he had to destroy entire cities to save the collapse of Spain. Time of Rule: ??? - Still ruling Matthew Blastshot Roleplay Name: Matthew Faye I Title: Viceroy, Duke, First Lord of the Admiralty Place of Rule/Country of Allegiance: Denmark/Great Britain House: Faye Short Description: Violent and cunning, Blastshot, instead of peaceful negotiations, likes to blast his way across the pages of history. A plan, which surprisingly, works near perfectly. Time of Rule/Service: *May 2011 - Still viceroy *March 2011 - Still FLotA Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO